


The Parenting Thing

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hints of a relationship, M/M, Sort Of, but not there yet, dan and phil get a dog, like they are now, more like just being married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: When Phil’s gone for nearly two hours getting cereal, Dan begins to worry. The reason why he took so long is definitely not what Dan expects.Aka Phil smuggles a stray puppy into their apartment.





	The Parenting Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y’all! This is my first work for the Phandom, so I hope you like it!

Dan sighs, glancing down at the time displayed in the corner of the computer screen. Phil’s been gone for almost two hours now, and he was only running to grab milk and cereal at the grocery store just down the street. He switches the ringer on his cell phone on and off again, checking for the thousandth time that he definitely isn’t missing any calls.

He’s about to call for the tenth time in five minutes when his phone rings, Phil’s smiling face lighting up the screen.

“Where the hell are you?” Dan asks before his best friend can get a word out.

“Dan, just open the door and be quiet. I’ll be up in a few seconds.”

Phil hangs up, leaving Dan frazzled and racing to the door in a state of near-panic. Is Phil okay? Is he sick? Is he being followed? It’s rare to hear Phil’s normally bubbly voice turn so serious.

As soon as Dan opens the door, he sees Phil shuffling quickly down the hallway, clutching his jacket. Dan shuts the door behind them the minute he’s inside, immediately whipping around to interrogate him.

“Not answering my calls and spending two fucking hours getting cereal? I thought you were dead in an alley!” He shouts, and Phil just shushes him.

His blue eyes are wide as they dart between Dan and his now moving jacket. “Be quiet or you’ll scare her!”

“Her?” Dan stares confusedly at the black-haired man. “Phil, what are you on about?”

“Look,” he carefully unzips his jacket, revealing a small, shaking puppy covered in dirt and grime.

“Oh my god,” Dan breathes. “Oh my god. Where did you find her?”

The puppy whimpers, snuggling into Phil’s chest for warmth. Dan practically melts there on the spot, any anger directed at Phil completely dissipating.

“She was hiding behind the big flower pot next to the store. I couldn’t leave her there, so I spent nearly an hour trying to get her to trust me,” he explains, glancing between Dan and the puppy.

“Well, we’ve got to keep her overnight; no shelters are open right now,” Dan rationalizes. “Have you decided on a name?”

Phil shrugs. “I’ve been calling her Daisy. She’s got yellow fur underneath all the mud.”

“How appropriate,” Dan grins, reaching out to gently pet the dog’s head. “Well Phil, looks like we’re puppy parents for the night.”

“Oh god,” Phil groans. “I don’t know if I’m ready to be a dad!”

“You’ll be a great dad, shut up,” Dan remarks. “I think we should get her cleaned up first.”

Phil’s eyes widen again, and he lurches to a stop halfway to the bathroom. “We have no supplies! You can’t wash a dog in human soap; it irritates their skin.”

“Uh, okay,” Dan holds his hands out in front of him. “Wait on the bath. I’ll run to Waitrose and see if they have anything in their pet aisle.”

“When do they close?” Phil calls as Dan hurries to grab his coat.

“In a half hour! I’ll be quick!”

The door to their apartment slams shut, and Phil shakes his head amusedly. Daisy peers up at him with big brown eyes, sniffing his chin before kissing him sloppily.

Phil giggles. “That’s Dan. He’s a little hard to learn at first, but you’ll catch on pretty quickly.”

Daisy stretches in his arms, setting her head into the crook of his neck.

“Seems like you’re pretty comfortable already.”

******

Twenty minutes later, Dan stumbles through the door, overwhelmed by bags of pet supplies.

“Phil, get the door!”

“Oops, sorry,” he replies, running to hold the door open for his friend. “I’m holding our daughter.”

“She’s small enough to hold with one hand, Phil,” Dan chastises, but smiles nonetheless. “How’s she doing?”

“Slept the whole time you were gone,” he relays. “This whole parenting thing is pretty easy!”

Dan laughs. “Oh really? Come on, let’s give her a bath and see what you think then.”

“Fine. Challenge accepted. Winner makes us a snack, because I’m hungry,” he insists.

“What is it with you and forfeits?” Dan exclaims, but grabs the bag of doggie shampoo anyway.

“It makes things exciting!” Phil laughs. “Besides, I’m sure Daisy will be a little angel. She takes after me.”

Dan scoffs, rolling his eyes as Phil giggles. “Oh fuck off.”

******

“Phil, grab the towel!”

“What? Where is it?”

“The towel! To your right!”

“You’re to my right — you’re sitting on the towel!”

Daisy trots happily across the bathroom, shaking the water off of herself occasionally. She looks much better than she did, now with fluffy, short yellow fur.

“Daisy! Come here!” Phil calls, holding his soaking wet arms out for her. She ignores him, going to investigate the toilet roll.

“Phil, she doesn’t know her name yet!” Dan shouts, picking at the t-shirt sticking to his skin. “Jesus Christ, we are a mess.”

“You win, I guess,” Phil comments, and Dan can’t hold his glare for more than a few seconds before he breaks into a fit of laughter, Daisy running over to check out the strange sound escaping his lips.

She crawls into Dan’s lap, curiously hopping up at his face. He picks her up, letting her lick his cheek as he snuggles her still-damp body.

“Phil’s just being silly,” he coos. “But he’s going to be making us a snack tonight, so we do actually win this time.”

Phil chuckles. “Daddy’s on the job!”

Dan deadpans a glare at his best friend. “No.”

******

Phil sets Dan’s tea down in front of him, accepting Daisy when he holds her out to him.

“Thanks,” he mumbles through a mouthful of crumpet. “‘S good.”

Phil grins. “It’s my specialty, Danny.”

Dan raises an eyebrow, swallowing before he speaks. “What are we going to do about her?”

Phil looks over at Daisy, who has fallen asleep on him yet again. “I don’t know. We can’t have dogs here, but I kind of want to hide her away and keep her forever.”

“I hate to be the voice of reason in this,” Dan begins, “But it’s unfair to keep any dog because of our busy schedules, especially with the tour coming up.”

Phil sighs dejectedly. “I know. But I don’t want to turn her in to a shelter and be done with it. It would scare her!”

Dan nods. “I want to give her to someone we trust.”

Phil sits down next to Dan at the table, stirring his tea until an idea pops into his head, and he gasps loudly.

Dan jumps in his seat, nearly dropping his mug. “Jesus Christ, Phil!”

Phil bounces excitedly in his seat, still clinging to Daisy as she awakes from the movement. “Do you think Darcy would want a puppy?”

“Even with the baby on the way?”

“It’s worth a shot,” Phil says decidedly.

******

Dan hangs up the phone, grinning wildly at Phil. “They’re very interested.”

He squeals, holding Daisy out in front of him and giving her a quick kiss on the head. “You’re going to have a family!”

She yips enthusiastically, tail wagging at the excitement that just filled the room. Dan and Phil take turns hugging her before setting her gently on the ground, buzzing with happiness.

Phil yawns suddenly, rubbing at his eyes. “I’m exhausted. Who’s room is Daisy sleeping in tonight?”

Dan shrugs. “Why not let her pick? Whoever she comes to, she sleeps with.”

“Deal. And whoever gets picked wins —“

“No! No more forfeits!”

******  
For nearly twenty minutes, Daisy wanders between Dan and Phil’s rooms, whimpering and crying at the top of her lungs. Phil sighs and finally gets up, following her over to Dan’s room.

Seeing them both in the same room, Daisy hops onto Dan’s bed and settles happily at the foot of the covers. Phil smiles softly at Dan, who chuckles at Daisy’s actions.

“I guess she’s made her decision. Mind if I join?” Phil asks, knowing the answer as he already slides into bed next to Dan.

“Anything for our daughter,” he jokes, rolling over to face Phil. “I’m going to miss her.”

Phil sighs. “Me too. But we can visit her whenever we want, right?”

Dan grins. “Right.”

Suddenly, Daisy crawls up the bed and snuggles right between their faces, curling up between the two pillows.

Dan laughs. “I guess she wants us to be quiet. Goodnight, Phil.”

“Night, Dan.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if Louise would actually take a puppy on such short notice, but I couldn’t bear for them to have to give Daisy up.
> 
> If any of you have suggestions for more relationship-focused stories, feel free to comment them below!


End file.
